


You're Staying With Me

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris Evans and Teen Reader [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chris Evans and teen!reader, Chris as a babysitter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Your Mom kicks you out of the house, but you haven’t told him yet.





	You're Staying With Me

You sniffle as quietly as possible, trying not to make noise so Chris doesn’t come in and find out what happened. Having your own room in his huge house has its perks, and being able to feign being tired to hide under the fluffy covers of your bed buys you plenty of time to figure out what your next move should be.

Tears sting your eyes again, and you sniffle again as there’s a gentle knock at the door. You throw the covers over your head as the door opens, and Chris gently calls, “Bug?”

You say nothing, trying not to sniffle.

He sighs, and you hear his bare feet padding on the floor as he stops beside you, crouching closer to your head. “Can I come in?” He asks softly.

You pause, knowing he can usually make you feel better, before shaking your head. There’s nothing he can do for you this time.

He sighs again, and you think he’s going to leave when he asks, “Can I at least see you?” You can feel him gently grip the covers covering you, and you tighten your grip automatically despite knowing he’s waiting on you.

You hesitate again before remembering what a mess you are, making you shake your head again.

You can sense him sag a little, and the bed dips as he climbs over you- literally- and flops on his back beside you, hands folded on his stomach as he stares at the ceiling patiently, one leg bent the way he always does when he relaxes. You both sit in silence for a while before your eyes sting again, making you sniffle and swallow back a sob.

Chris instantly rolls over, tugging you to his chest and rubbing your back soothingly as you finally let it go, whispering soothingly in you ear like he always has. You finally slow down, mostly sniffling, and he gives you a little squeeze.

“Shhh,” He whispers soothingly, kissing your head. “What’s wrong, Bug?”

You swallow past the lump in your throat. “Mom kicked me out today,” You say quietly, mind flashing to her screaming at you and throwing the beer bottle in your general direction. “I have to go and get my stuff tomorrow, but I don’t know what to do.”

Chris gently lushes you back to see your face, frowning. “What do you mean you don’t know what to do?” You blink at him, and he presses on. “You’re staying with me. I’ll have my lawyer start the paperwork so I’m your legal guardian.”

You shake your head. “You don’t have to-”

“I want to,” He says firmly. “I’m not risking my Bug living on the streets.” You blush a little, unused to direct affection like this, and he smirks before pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Now why don’t we go downstairs and watch a movie? I have (F/D/M).” He says as if bribing you.

You manage to huff out a laugh, and you roll off of bed, glancing at Chris as he watches you without moving. “If I get there first I’m wearing your hoodie,” You say simply, turning to run down the stairs as you hear Chris curse and run behind you.

You aren’t worried; you know he’ll let you wear it anyway.


End file.
